Black Roses Red
by SammyLove01
Summary: Summary inside! Parings: Pietro/OC Rogue/Gambit Kitty/Lance Jean/Scott Rating for violence and mature content
1. Prologue

I know people I keep starting and stopping stories but I just can't seem to help myself! Anyway please read and enjoy!

**Summary:** Felicity has had a hard life and one night she's finally pulled out of it by her best friend Rogue who brings her to the X-Men. There she starts to heal and make new friends as well as met someone that she starts to fall. But can she trust him enough to reveal her biggest secrets to him? She sure hopes so. Just as she starts to feel safe, just as she starts to feel free her past comes back to get.

**Prologue:**

Felicity ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she glanced over her shoulder for any signs of her father. Her waist length black as night hair fanning out behind her as it flew in the slight breeze. Her left arm, which had been broken and not treated four times before, was clutched tightly to her chest as blood dripped down her stomach and face. She could barely see past the blood and tears that mixed together and she found herself stumbling as she went.  
Raising her right arm to her mouth she used her teeth to press the button on the side that would contact her friend. "Rogue? Can ya hear meh?" she cried frantically into the watch as more and more tears spilled from her golden eyes, the only sign of her having a mutation.  
"Ah can hear ya City. What's happanin'?" her friends sleepy voice came through the other end.  
She ducked into a small alleyway as her legs began to collapse under her. "Ah-ah shoulda listen ta ya. He's gonna kill meh. Please help."  
"Don't worry Ah'm comin' wit' a few friends ta get ya. Stay where ya are." Rogue's voice sounded more alert and slightly paniced now.  
"Hurry please." she sobbed as she slumped down on ground.  
"Ah will don't worry Val. Yer gonna be ok. Ah promise."  
Felicity huddled into her ragged hoodie as the heavens opened up and poured down on her.

Rogue raced down the hallways of the mansion as fast as she could. When she reached her destination she pounded her fist on the door. "Professoh please wake up!" she nearly screamed.  
The door opened and Professor Charles Xavier appeared before her in his pajamas. "Rogue what seems to be the problem?"  
"It's mah friend Felicity. She jus' contacted meh and she's in trouble. She said that he's gonna kill her." Rogue panted nearly out of breath.  
"Who's gonna kill her Rogue?" he asked as he wheeled out of his room calling Kurt, Ororo, and Logan with his mind as he went. The two got into the elevator that would take them down to the X-Jet.  
"Her father. He's second in command of the Friends of Humanity and Felicity is a mutant. He's been beating her since she was five afteh her mama died in a car accident there was no one there ta protect her. Ah tried ta get her ta come wit' meh here but she was too scared. Ah gave her mah communicator so that if she nedded help she could call meh. Please Professoh we have ta help her." Rogue, the normally silent and controlled girl, had tears in her eyes as she thought about the danger that she knew her friend was in.  
Xavier placed his hand on her arm. "We'll get her Rogue."  
"Vhat is the matter Professor?" Kurt asked as he 'ported into the hangar next to his sister. Logan and Ororo coming in as well.  
"Rogue's friend is in grave trouble. I wish for the three of you to go along with her and bring her to safety. I will help Hank prep the MedBay incase it is needed. Rogue will fill you in as you go." They all nodded as they boarded the X-Jet. As Ororo flew the jet Rogue told them all that she had told the professor. Kurt had never seen his sister as emotional as she was then and it had him worried. If Rogue was this upset then what kind of state they would find the girl in?  
With the speed that they were going at it only took them a little while to get there. The second that Ororo gave the ok Rogue was up and out of her seat with Kurt and Logan right on her tail. "Rogue zlow you don't even know vhere you are going." Kurt said as he rushed to keep up with her.  
"Yes Ah do. Ah know her." the Southener said as she raced down the street. It didn't take them long to find the girl curled up in an allyway. "City? City wake up." Rogue said as she gently shook her friend.  
The black haired girl jerked away and looked around franticlly. "No, no, no please no more." she sobbed.  
Rouge took the girls shoulders in her hands and made her look at her. "It's ok City it's meh, Rogue."  
"R-rouge?" she whispered.  
"Yeah. Come on her let's get ya outta here." the goth said as she took her friends uninjured arm to try and help her up.  
"M-mah stomach hurts." the girl whispered as her eyes began to droop shut again.  
Rogue looked down to see two deep stab wounds in her stomach. "Oh Gawd. City ya gotta say awake for meh." she looked over at where Logan was. "Logan A-ah don't know what ta do."  
Logan moved gover to the two and growled lowly in his throat when he saw the state that you black haired girl was in. "Darlin my name is Logan I'm a friend of Rogue's, now I'm gonna pick you and it'll hurt just hang on alright?" the girl nodded though he douted that she really knew what was happening. Carefully he placed one arm behind her back and one under her knees before lifting her off of the ground. "Let's get go."  
Kurt and Rogue ran behind Logan as they made their way to the X-Jet. "Rogue?" Kurt asked as the two were buckling into their seats. Logan had straped Felicity onto the stretcher that was close by and Rogue had not taken her eyes off of the moniter that had the slightly unstread beat of the girl's heart showing on it. "Are you going to be ok?"  
Rogue shook her head. "Not until Ah know she will be."

It had been three weeks since Felicity James had been brought to the mansion and she still had not woken up from the coma she had slipped into that night. Rogue could be found at her bedside always reading to her or talking to her. No one deared to make the goth girl leave her friends side for more then a shower or a change of clothes. Not even Remy who was offen down in the MedBay with his girlfriend to keep her company. The night she'd been brought in Hank had to operate on her to save her from the cold doorstep of death. When she'd been brought in she had a broken arm which would never work correctly again, two stab wounds, a busted rib, cuts and bruises all along her face and down her body, and she'd been melnurished. Along with all those come the evidance of long term abuse which they had already known. When Rogue had been told the extent of her injuries she had broken down. Something no one had ever seen the tough-as-nails southerner do. Though know one had said anything about it and they would continue to keep it that way. Kity, upon seeing how close Rogue was to Felicity, told the professer to have Felicity move into the room with Rogue and she would room with someone else.  
"Rogue." Hank said as he approched her. "Would you mind filling this out for me? I was going to wait until she woke up but it's been awhile since she's been here and I'd like to get this on file soon. Would you mind doing it for me since you know her best?" Rogue nodded and took the folder and pen from the large mutant.

Name: Felicity James  
Parents: Jessica Carson-James and Micheal James  
Age: 17  
Birthday: October 25  
Eye Color: Gold  
Hair Color: Black  
Skin Color: Caucasian  
Birthmarks: Heart-shaped behind left ear  
Height: 5' 3"  
Mutation: Telepathy, Empathy, and Healing.

Chuckling she shook her head. She found it odd that her friend could heal someone else yet she couldn't heal herself. That was just not fair. Rogue took a deep breath and skipped reading all of the medical history as she didn't want to see that again. When she finshed with the file she closed it and handed it back to Hank. "My that's a very rare mutation." he said as he looked over the file.  
Rogue nodded. "Her father always used her for it. While they hate mutants the FoH have used her to heal those in their ranks at times."  
Hank nodded. "Do you know the full extent of her abilities?"  
"Somewhat, her healing is only to unnatural causes that someone could get but not something that the body would grow on it's own, like cancer. Her empathy and telepathy on the other hand Ah don't know but Ah think she only knows how to turn them off completely and not use them properly." Again Hank nodded before turning away and going over to his computer where he started to imput the information Rogue had given him.  
It was a few hours later when she noticed it. A light flutter of Felicity's eyelashes had Rogue sitting up, not completely believing that it was real. "Come on Sugah wake up."  
It took a little bit Falicity's eyes soon fluttered open and she looked around. "R-rouge?" she asked, her voice gravely and weak from lack of use. "Wh-where am Ah?"  
"Yer at the mansion wit me. Don't worry Sugah yer safe here."  
"Safe?"  
"Yeah safe."  
And with that the raven haired girl shut her eyes and her body slumpped against the comforder seemingly to be at peace for the first time in her life.


	2. Chapter 1

Soooooo chapter one after not posting in weeks...I sorry!

**Chapter 1:**

Two week after Felicity had woken up in the MedBay Hank allowed her to leave and head up to the room that she would be sharing with Rogue. So far she had met Hank, Logan, Ororo, Kurt, Remy, and the Professor who all, tried their hardest to make her feel welcome. So far she had gotten closer to both Remy and Kurt as both always came down with Rogue. After a while Remy came down to check up on her on his own and had told her about how he'd been abused as a child when he'd lived on the streets. He told her a little bit about being a part of the Thieves Guild and it had made her want to trust him though she was still cautious of him. Kurt had also started to become a regular visitor. He seemed to be able to make her laugh whenever she saw him and he seemed to enjoy talking about whatever he found interesting.

Rogue was helping her up to their room when Xavier's voice came into her mind. _Ms. James would you mind stopping by my office when you have settled into your room?_

_Sure Professor._ she told him. Felicity didn't have any of her own belongings so the stuff that she would be sing for now was all borrowed. After Rogue had helped her put away the clothes that she'd been given and shown her to the bathroom the duel haired girl helped her to Xavier's office.

Once the door was closed and the two were alone Xavier began. "Ms. James how are you feeling?" he asked with a small smile in her direction.

Felicity shrugged slightly. Her arm was in a cast and she she'd been told that it would most likely never work properly again, she had to have her ribs wrapped, and she'd had to have a ton of stitches put in. Along with all that she looked like a walking bruise. "Ah'm as ok Ah guess." she said quietly.

"Well I would like to offer you a permanent place here at the institute. Rogue has told me about what your life has been like as you grew up and if you chose not to stay here then I would still like to help you if I can. I have a friend that would be willing to take you in if you so choose." he said.

"I...I think I'd like to stay." she said quietly.

He smiled at her. "That's great. Now Rogue tells me that you have the powers of telepathy, empathy, and the ability to heal others is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How much control do you have?"

"Not much. Ahcan't control the empathy or the telepathy very well. Ah can shut them down completely but then the second that they come on it's just a flood of thoughts ta emotions and it gets ta be too much if there are a lot of people. My healing abilities seemed to be the easiest for me to control. It was like they had come with a book but it feels like there are more ta it then what Ah'm using." She brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she looked down at the table.

Xavier nodded thoughtfully. "They very well could." He stapled his finger together under his chin. "While you are here I would like to help you with your powers. You will not be required to join the team but it will only help you in the long run to protect yourself."

Felicity nodded slowly. "Ah...was also wonderin'...A-Ah never got ta go ta school as a child and while Ah don't think Ah'd do very well in a high school with so many people Ah was wondering if there was anyway Ah could get mah diploma."

"I believe I can make arrangements for you. For now though I would like for you to rest and get better." He gave the young girl a small smile. "Now I believe that Rogue is waiting outside to help you back to your room."

Felicity gave him a small shaky smile as she carefully stood from her chair. "Thank ya Professor."

Xavier watched her leave with the help of Rogue with a sad sigh. He hated seeing someone so sweet like her hurt at the hands of someone that was suppose to protect her. He would have to keep an eye the young woman and her father to make sure she stayed safe.

A couple weeks late found Felicity and Rogue sitting on the floor in their room painting each other's nails. While Rogue still didn't have control over her powers she still liked to do some girly things though she would never admit to it to anyone. "How are ya doin wit yer powers?" Felicity asked as the other girl painted one of her big toe's a royal blue.

Rogue shrugged lightly. "Alright Ah guess." she said. "It hasn't been so loud in here," she tapped her temple. "Since the Professoh started showin' me some techniques but…."

"Ya still want ta control it completely." Felicity finished for her.

Rogue nodded as she finished with Felicity's right foot and moved on to her left. "Anyway how are yer powers comin'?"

"Bettah. Ah can read someone's mind without havin' a flood of thoughts jumping at me." she said. "The Professoh says dat Ah'm doin well."

"What about the empathy?"

"Remy has been a great help wit that. He's very sweet."

"Yeah he is. Well...once ya get past the arrogance." Rogue said causing both girls to laugh.

"Ya know he loves ya right?" Felicity asked.

Rogue looked down at the nail polish in her hand. "Ya really think so?"

She nodded. "He told meh and Ah can feel it every timeh he looks at ya. Ah've never felt that much emotion from one person. He don't care about yer poweh's Rogue. He want ta be with ya."

"Ah wanna be wit 'em too but...Ah'm afraid Ah'll hurt 'em or he'll hurt meh. What do Ah do?"

"Give 'em a chance. Let 'em make the decision on whether or not he wants ta be wit ya. Ah don't think he's capable of hurtin' ya wit how much he loves ya. But if he does he'll be in big trouble."

Rogue laughed at the thought of her petite friend taking on the Cajun. "Alright Ah'll talk ta 'em but Ah won't promise anythin'."

"Good."

Someone knocked on the door and both girls looked up to see Kitty grinning at them. "So I was like thinking that you need some clothes Felicity." she said. "Like let's go to the mall. I promise I like won't keep us there too long just with enough time to get you something of your own. The professor gave me some money so we can get anything you like."

"Um Ah don't know...Ah don't think Ah'd do too good around so many people." Felicity said as she looked down at her hands.

"Well I know a few stores that not many people so to."

"Come on City. Ah know yer dyin' ta get some of yer own clothes and if it gets ta be too much we'll leave." Rogue said. While she herself hated shopping, especially with Kitty, she could see how much her friend wanted her own clothes. And getting out just might help her with her confidence.

Felicity looked at the two girls before slowly nodding. "O-ok Ah guess Ah'll try."

Kitty grinned. "Like Ah'll go inform the professor that were going and then we can go!"

Fifteen minutes later found Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Felicity, and Kurt driving towards the mall. Kurt and Remy had both decided to come along as backup incase the girls needed help getting Felicity out if the FoH showed their faces which was likely to happen with how active they had become. Of course they didn't tell the girls this because Rogue was likely to yell at them, Kitty wouldn't care, but they didn't want to scare the newest member to the mansion.

When they got to the mall they went in one of the less crowded entrances and Kitty lead them to one of the stores that she knew of. They were in there for a good while picking out things that Felicity liked, and Kitty even added a few things she thought would look good on the dark haired beauty. Felicity was reluctant to get anything that showed too much skin because all the scars and bruises that marred her body but both Rogue and Kitty told her that her scars were a part of her. "They're yer battle scars." Rogue said as she added a red top that Felicity had liked but put back because it was open a little in back. "Ya survived somethin' that not everyone could. Be proud of that."

"Yeah like you're probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Don't hid it becaise of what happened to you." Kitty added.

Felicity nodded slowly. "Ok...Ah'll try it."

Remy smirked at Rogue. "Neveh thought Remy'd see da day when ya givin' fashion advice _Chéri_."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Shut it Swamp Rat." she glanced over at her friends who was now being shown different sundresses by Kitty. "She needs a confidence boost afteh everythin' she's been through."

Remy nodded as he too watched the girl. She had her arms crossed over her middle as if to protect herself and her body was hunched forward slightly as she seemed to try and make herself as small as possible. "What da Professor gonna do about her Papa?"

"Ah think he was gonna send the medical reports to the police over there and see if they'll arrest him. Wit her permission of course. Ah jus' hope she presses charges."

"Why wouldn't she?" Remy asked as the two moved through the racks of clothing.

"Because she feels like she deserves everythin' that he did ta her. Her mama was killed in a car accident when she was young and he blamed her for it even though he was the on drivin'. Her being a mutant don't help too much either. Logically she knows it wasn't her fault but…..aftah all these years it's hard fer her ta shake that mentality."

Remy scowled at the thought. "We'll jus' have ta convince her dat it ain't her fault then."

Rogue smiled at him. "Ah didn' know ya cared so much."

"Well that girl she's got somethin' 'bout her dat just make Remy like her. She's like a the little sistah Hanri and Remy always wanted growin' up."

She didn't know if she'd ever seen him look so serious then when he was watching the raven haired girl follow Kitty over to the jewelry section with Kurt. She had always seen him as the cocky, arrogant, playboy Cajun and it was odd seeing him like this but it was also...nice. It made her see that maybe he really did have a heart somewhere just buried and guarded much like hers was. "Do ya think he'll come aftah her?" Rogue asked as she looked back at her friend.

"He could. But if he does Remy'll take care of 'em." the Cajun said as he shuffled his cards back and forth in his hands.

Rogue was about to respond when the sound of screaming reached their ears.


End file.
